


The flea and the bones

by youngvalcano



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: Battle Scenes, Gay Male Character, Gay Panic, Good Parent Splinter (TMNT), Japanese Culture, M/M, Secret Identity, The Daimyo's son is evil in this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28798122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngvalcano/pseuds/youngvalcano
Summary: Master Splinter used to read us fairytales when we were kids. And in every fairytale the underdog won. A dish maid marries a prince, a fool slays a dragon, and so on. But this fairytale I have no clue who the underdog is and the one who decides who wins and who loses is up to me, it's kinda exciting actually, when you don't think about all the responsibility and stuff. Now I am starting to see why fairytales wouldn't work as well in real life like it does in books and movies.
Relationships: Michelangelo (TMNT)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Hi people of the internet. I know that in 2003 the conversation about gay love was not talked about unless it was either a topic in religion or in jest. But as I know a lot of you have been rewatching old cartoons and among them is more often than not is Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. And I thought about how flamboyant and comfortable with his masculinity Mikey is. I am not saying you can't be comfortable in your masculinity and not be straight but I always realized that his personality is not the only thing that makes him stand out.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Partially written on Android

All agreed that the Daimyo's son was not worthy of the staff. So the Daimyo decided that the heir to his staff and title would not be chosen by himself. Rather it would be chosen by Battle Nexus champions. Eight monks who studied under eight different temples could each compete to be the next Daimyo. And under anonymity all competitors would fight to avoid influence towards to the champions. All Battle Nexus champions present would vote for who can move on. Think of it as a talent competition but instead of singing and dancing people beat the stuffing out of each other, and that was why Splinter asked Michelangelo if he want to join him on his travel, Mikey nodded excitedly. His brothers however were not as willing. Leonardo and Raphael promised to house sit for April while she and Casey went to the farm house to check on damage after a busted pipe flooded the whole ground level. Donatello also had to decline because he had already planned on this documentary about something boring, Mikey forgot the subject.

Mikey often wondered how the vision of a spectator differed from the vision from the arena. The stone chairs were uncomfortable. Maybe this was why the audience stood most of the time. Then a loud horn rang across the stadium. And like a great warrior on a battle field ready to defend his country but still do it with compassion, the Daimyo appeared.

"Greetings esteemed warriors."

Mikey smiled at that. Although he might not be the champion anymore he would never stop being a warrior. Call it sour grapes if you will but Mikey had to admit warrior had a nice ring to it compared to champion. A champion is someone who works for a title while a warrior works for what is right. A warrior is the one who will walk through the fire and come out a better person. That was a title that Mikey carried much more proudly than champion.

"As you may know we are in need of a new Daimyo."

The crowd of warriors nodded and grumbled in agreement "yes he has done too much for us."

"And as you may know I decided to take an alternative course of action rather than lineage."

Then the great doors to the battle ground opened and out walked eight men dressed in robes, next to them each stood a figure dressed completely in black, and each of them a mask covered their face, but on the back of the shirts was a different symbol. Individually the Daimyo began to introduce each of the robed monks and their fighters, and as he introduced each pair both the monk and the fighter bowed. The temples were listed as the temple of wood, metal, void, gold, water, earth, fire, and air. The Golden temple being where the Daimyo studied obviously got the most applause. The Monk was a short dark skinned man whose beard and hair was almost as long as the Daimyo's. 

"The first battle pairs have been chosen at random" 

He then took a step towards his perch "and those who are defeated, our warriors will have a choice on whether or not you may move forward in the competition."

"And with that" the Daimyo raised his hand "fighters to your stations".

The pairings were:

Wood temple vs. Fire temple

Metal temple vs. Air temple

Void temple vs. Gold temple

Wather temple vs. Earth temple

"Let the competition begin!"

And with that each fighter began to fight. The Wood temple's fighter fell almost immediately. 

"Definitely not worthy of the title" one warrior said.

The other fighters agreed "he most likely os not trained" another fighter stated.

"So does he not move on?" Mikey whispered to Splinter.

Splinter nodded and shushed him telling him to watch the other fighters.

The fighter from the metal temple won but the fighter from the air temple fought brave and honorably.

"He deserves another chance" the man closest to Mikey and Splinter admitted.

So the first round ended with the Wood and Void temple eliminated, the Air and Water temple were pardoned and could the move on to the next round. Only the Gold and Earth temple truly won their fights, and so the next round was saved for another day which meant the judges were to stay at an inn. And while Splinter stayed in their room to rest, Mikey went to explore the nearby plaza. It was there he heard music and for the first time in his life, he fell in love.


	2. Chapter 2

Mikey watched as the young man danced. The marionette creatures danced along. And the crowd either sand along and clapped their hands to the rhythm. Mikey bopped his head to the beat. The boy's long curls swung like beautiful waves on the beach. Then the man's eyes landed on Michelangelo, who gave a smile. A soft blush dusted the boy's cheeks. He then spun and danced his way over. Finally landing in a form of a tip of the hat move.

"Would you like to dance with me?"

"Why thank you gentleman" Mikey said in a southern belle voice.

And taking his hand both began to stride into a cha cha. The crowd ooed and awed as despite the height difference the young man took the lead. And when the song ended the crowd clapped. 

"You're pretty good" Mikey complemented.

"You are amazing as well."

"What's your name?" Mikey asked.

"I like to be called Bones."

"Any reason?"

As Michelangelo helped the young man pack up his show and put the small creatures in their carriers, Bones went on to explain that his name was chosen when he was a child. He loved to dance but because he was so small and so skinny, partner dancing was extremely difficult for him.

"People used to tease me and call me Bones."

But rather than give up Bones began to learn dances on his own and prove that his body so swift and agile could dance too.

"I kept the name to remind people to not be fooled by appearances."

"That's actually pretty cool."

And so Michelangelo and the young man separated with Mikey having a skip in his step but Bones had a solemn look on his face.


End file.
